theidolmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
First Stage
First Stage 'is a song that first appeared in the IDOLM@STER arcade game. It is the personal image song for Yukiho Hagiwara. Single Appearances * ''THE IDOLM@STER MASTERPIECE 05 (sung by: Yukiho Hagiwara, Makoto Kikuchi and the Futami Twins) ** '''TBA Lyrics Game ver. Romaji= Anata wa itsudemo Yasashii hohoemi kureru Demo watashi wa dokidoki Bukiyou hikitsuri egao Moshi okushou shite oshare shite Senobi shita jibun naraba Kono hajimete no kimochi tsuujiru no? MANYUARU de yonda (It's my first stage) Love you, love you Anata e no afureru Konran shita kokoro Modokashikute Love me, love me Watashi ni kizuitara Sukoshi dake Ishiki shite kudasai It's my first stage Love you, love you Otona no furi o shite Dakedo dame Watashi wa niawanai Love me, love me ADOBAISU uranai Jouhou shuushuu Kakasazu shite imasu It's my first stage |-| Japanese= Full ver. Romaji= Iitai koto sae Ienai watashi da keredo Moshi renai suru nara Daiichi kouho wa iru no Ato sukoshi dake mae ni dete Kotoba kakerareta naraba... Te o nobashitara todoku hodo Chikai sonzai na dake ni... (It's my first stage) Anata wa itsudemo Yasashii hohoemi kureru Demo watashi wa dokidoki Bukiyou hikitsuri egao Moshi okushou shite oshare shite Senobi shita jibun naraba Kono hajimete no kimochi tsuujiru no? MANYUARU de yonda (It's my first stage) Love you, love you Anata e no afureru Konran shita kokoro Modokashikute Love me, love me Watashi ni kizuitara Sukoshi dake Ishiki shite kudasai It's my first stage Tomodachi tsukiai Sorenari tanoshii keredo Tada otoko no hito to mo Futsuu ni hanashi ga shitai Sugu eiga to ka sasou no wa Mokuyou takasugiru kashira? Demo futarikiri hanashi suru Basho mo kikkake mo naishi... (It's my first stage) Itsumo tooru michi de Machibusete Tegami watasu yuuki ima wa nai Dakedo doryoku nashi de susumenai Itsuka kitto CHANSU o tsukamemasu It's my first stage Love you, love you Otona no furi o shite Dakedo dame Watashi wa niawanai Love me, love me ADOBAISU uranai Jouhou shuushuu Kakasazu shite imasu It's my first stage Love you, love you Anata e no afureru Konran shita kokoro Modokashikute Love me, love me Watashi ni kizuitara Sukoshi dake Ishiki shite kudasai It's my first stage It's my first stage Koi ni akogare wa Tsukinai kedo Kyoumi dake de Atsuku wa narenai Itsuka kitto Anata mo furikaeru Watashi suteki na Hito ni narimasu It's my first stage |-| Japanese= 言いたいことさえ 言えない私だけれど もし恋愛するなら 第一候補はいるの あと少しだけ前に出て 言葉掛けられたならば… 手を伸ばしたら届くほど 近い存在なだけに… (It's my first stage) あなたはいつでも 優しい微笑みくれる でも私はドキドキ 不器用　引きつり笑顔 もしお化粧してお洒落して 背伸びした自分ならば この初めての気持ち通じるの？ マニュアルで読んだ (It's my first stage) Love you, love you あなたへの溢れる 混乱した心 もどかしくて Love me, love me 私に気付いたら 少しだけ 意識してください It's my first stage 友達付き合い それなり楽しいけれど ただ男の人とも 普通に話がしたい すぐ映画とか誘うのは 目標高すぎるかしら？ でも二人きり　話する 場所もきっかけもないし… (It's my first stage) いつも通る道で 待ちぶせて 手紙渡す勇気 今はない だけど努力なしで 進めない いつかきっと チャンスをつかみます It's my first stage Love you, love you 大人のフリをして だけどダメ 私は似合わない Love me, love me アドバイス　占い 情報収集 欠かさずしています It's my first stage Love you, love you あなたへの溢れる 混乱した心 もどかしくて Love me, love me 私に気付いたら 少しだけ 意識してください It's my first stage It's my first stage 恋に憧れは 尽きないけど 興味だけで 熱くはなれない いつかきっと あなたも振り返る 私　素敵な 人になります It's my first stage External Links Category:Songs